1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement in a video signal processing apparatus and a video signal processing method for performing correction processing on a luminance signal and a color signal, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, for example, in a color television broadcasting receiver and the like, a nonlinear correction processing for gamma-correction is performed on a luminance signal, and a correction processing is performed on a color signal depending on the amount of a change in the luminance signal by this nonlinear correction processing.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-115799, there is disclosed a structure in which a difference between a luminance signal to be input into a gamma-correction circuit and a luminance signal to be output from the gamma-correction circuit is calculated to find the amount of a change in the luminance signal by the gamma-correction so that a color signal is amplified based on a gain depending on the amount of change.
However, in the structure described in the above publication, there are required a subtractor for calculating a difference between luminance signals before and after a gamma-correction circuit, an amplifier for outputting data where a color signal is amplified based on a gain depending on the output of the subtractor and the like, causing a problem that a circuit configuration is complicated and large.